Transformers Book I, Rise of Unicron: Part I, The Young Prime (Old)
by Assassin In Black 1783
Summary: With Quintessa fleeing into the wind, the Autobots set to work on restoring Cybertron. But they still have Megatron, and the Horns of Unicron to deal with. In the battels to come, riddled with cryptic fables, and a sword of stars; Optimus most protect the young Prime that is his new dawn. [Rated T for violence, language, possible adult themes.] [OC story.] {Main Focus}
1. Bitter Sweet

**Hi everyone! For many years I've been a Transformers fan. Though I like staying true to original content, I'm going to do some tweaking to the movie story. As in, I'm go the direction I would hope the movies go, but that's a long shot. Now, I haven't given up on my other stories, I just need a change from time to time, so that I won't give up on it. Feel free to ask questions. I don't own Transformers. I'm just a crazy fan that loves Optimus, and Bee-bee. By the way, pardon my writing, I'm not a Times writer or editor. I'm doing this to learn, have fun, and do what I love.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Transformers: The Young Prime

Electricity pulsated in the sweltering air. From the electricity emerged a human shaped bot. She fell to her hands and knees, letting her body adjust after being torn apart then rebuilt. Violet optics gazed around the dunes, and sand that hissed on the breeze. Rising from the ground, she focused her energy on staying a foot above the sand. Optimus and his comrade Bumblebee may have taken this victory, but she would rather rust then let them claim her pride.

Quintessa glided from dune to dune. Slowly a town polluted with humans grew. As she got within half a mile, magazine pages filtered in the air like a drunken bird, then tumbled before her. Brown eyes glazed up under an indigo shawl, framing the woman's commanding features.

Unlike the Autobots and Decepticons, Quintessa didn't need a full model to scan, and mimic a form. All she needed was an image. And this one mildly pleased her.

Using more of her remaining energy, she transformed into a human, and let the wind play with the clothing. Scanning the area, she followed telephone wires, leaving uneven footprints behind. She soon stood under a transformer high on the pole. Leaning heavily against the dusty pole, silver tendrils snaked from her fingertips. The tendrils twisted, and wove up to the transformer, then dove through the protective covering like butter.

Power rippled through her, and soon she stood tall again. Though she was no longer in danger of falling into stasis lock, she still lacked her former power, but that had to wait. Closing her eyes, she reached out to one of her soldiers, far on Cybertron.

* * *

Perched on the old facility's highest peak, Razorblade watched the bright yellow, and black plumes of explosions grow like fungi. Blazing plumes that grew ever nearer. Constant tremors shock his vary core, and rumbles echoed below in the hollow halls. He would have left as soon as the first tremor hit, and saw the Autobots fly for the Ignition Chamber. But he had 'nest duty,' as Infernocous jested.

" _Razorblade…"_ Murmured the distant voice of Quintessa on his communicator. _"Bring the pod to Egypt. And don't let them get ahold of it."_

"As you wish, my Creator." He replied, then leaped into the air, and transformed into a Kawaski OH-1 helicopter. He flew through the facility long abandoned. Cables hung from the walls that where coated in rust, and a mixer of ash and dirt piled into small dunes all though the complex. And naked windows looked out to the nearing chose.

The only clean room in the facility was two floors down, and occupied most of the west wing. The room gleamed with silver and black walls. Thin screens of green projected vitals that beeped strongly. Razorblade halted, then slowly neared the pod that sat close to the computers.

"What the scrap?" He said, and touched the pod that once was violet an hour an ago, but now was a brilliant blue.

"Aren't you a persistent one." He grumbled to the pod.

After wrapping chains around the gel like pod, he pushed a button on the computer, and the walls shook violently. Glass vials and beakers fell, and tools rattled as the ceilings opened to the main floor. Transforming, he rose with rust and ash blooming into the air. Rising with the pod was slow work. And the crumbling walls, and electrical explosions didn't help his growing headache.

Once the pod was just above ground level, he tore off as fast as his propellers could go. But the twenty-five foot pod might as well have been an anchor. Support beams and roof plates crashed around him. And with every piece of rubble that clattered against him, he wanted to release the chain, and let the chose have its sacrifice.

Sunlight glistened on his propellers, and soon even the pod glowed in the light as the facility was consumed by dirt and flame. Razorblade took to the free air, and welcomed its coolness. Then the occupant of the pod grew restless, and turned this way and that.

"Keep still youngin', and don't hatch on me!" He snapped, and the occupant slowly grew still, though it trembled, and he had enough of tremors.

"Stop shaking!" He barked, and the trembling grew faint, but didn't stop.

Cybertron drifted away, still slowly pulled itself together. Green grew steadily on the horizon, but the peace ended with the howling wind of jets closing in.

" _Identify yourself."_ Ordered one of the pilots.

"Great." He grumbled, and turned as they flew around him. Missiles took off with white smoke trailing behind, chasing the jets. Razorblade continued, not watching the pilots fly toured one another, and the missals exploded into a red and black flower.

The pilots sent missiles after him, and he let the chain go to evade them. Freed, he tore after them with greater speed then any normal helicopter. The jets tore around him, but he rained armor piercing rounds on them, and both jets fell to the sea.

Razorblade hovered over the water, and scanned for the pod. But all he found was a pod of blue whales that didn't allow his scans to go beyond their songs.

"Frag this." He grumbled as more jets appeared on his scanners, and turned tail for land.

Meanwhile beneath the water, the whales sang around the sinking pod that rode the tide. The songs slowly calmed the thrashing occupant of the pod. But soon they moved on. Leaving the pod in the bosom of the sea. And the occupant grew still.

* * *

Optimus watched large plates seal together from the main deck of the ship. Though Cybertron was almost whole, he still saw the ruined lands were cities once flourished. It also was smaller, which made his spark ache. But it still was Cybertron. It still was home.

"Optimus Prime," Addressed Stormreign, flanked by Hammerfoot and Steelbane. Optimus stood to attention, forcing his optics to meet the knight's.

"The Guardians haven't forgot your crime—"

"It wasn't his fault!" Bumblebee stated, stepping to his commander's side. "Quintessa—"

"We know what she did. Step aside." Ordered Stormreign, but Bumblebee stood his ground, till Optimus put his hand on his shoulder. Bumblebee gazed up to his commander, then stepped aside with down cast optics.

"On normal circumstances, we would have executed you by now. But you did help stop Quintessa. So, we charge you to not let Cybertron fall, even if it means sacrificing your spark."

"Believe me when I say this," Optimus replied. "I don't aim it let our home die again."

"We'll hold you to that." Stormreign and the two others left.

"That was close," said Crosshairs, striding to look over Drift's shoulder as he piloted the ship. "I half expected Bee to start ripping him apart."

"Don't tempt me." Bumblebee grumbled.

"Easy now," Ordered Optimus. "They are our allies, and our home can't survive any more skirmishes."

"I'm with Prime on this one," Hound stated, gazing down to the remains of a city, or what could have been one. It all looked like the Sea of Rust expanded, and left partially standing skeletons of buildings. "Earth's graveyards are cheerier then this."

None argued. All they could do was watch the Capital of Iacon grow closer.

"Well," said Drift with mildly forced cheer. "It's better than nothing."

"Yeah, and that junkyard we had to wallow in." replied Crosshairs.

"Hay, I'm picking up a transition from earth. And you're not going to believe who it is." Stated Bumblebee. He tuned up the transmission as Optimus and Hund joined him.

" _Hello, can you hear me now?"_ asked the voice through the static.

"This is Optimus prime, we read you Sideswipe."

" _Ah, man I'm glade your back! Hay, what can a mech do to get a ride home?"_

"After we have secured a location to setup a base, we will return to earth to hunt down our enemies."

"The scanners are picking up something over here." Announced Crosshairs.

"Stand by." Optimus ordered Sideswipe, and went to stand behind Crosshair. On the red terminal with arched quadrant lines, two dots crept past Mars.

"Where will they landfall?" asked Optimus.

"Around Inverness Scotland."

Optimus marched back, and leaned over Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Sideswipe, what's your location?"

" _A place in England with hordes of cows."_

"Two transformers will landfall in Scotland. Go there to investigate who they are, and report back."

" _Roger Prime."_

Drift guided the ship to a more stable and clear ground of the city. Rust chips bloomed into the air as the ship landed, and the Autobots gathered in the hanger. Most just stared out, breathing in the air, and taking in the sight. Optimus was the first to walk off the ship, and knelt to scoop up a handful of dirt and rust. Bumblebee was second, and stood by Optimus. Then he looked down to what his commander was staring at, he fell to his knees too.

Beneath the dirt and rust was a clump of grass that shimmered silver in the wind. The others gathered around. And like a switch being flipped, Drift and Crosshairs started play wrestling one another.

"I'll be scared." Chuckled Hound, receiving a slap on the back from Crosshair, whom placed Drift on a headlock.

"We're home in all its rusty glory!" Crosshairs howled.

The Knights and Dinobots started to wander around. Hund started marching off on his own, gazing up to the starry sky. But Optimus remained still, and let the dirt slip from his fingers. Bumblebee gazed at him with his wide blue optics.

"Optimus?" he asked, and he saw a glint of fluid leak from his commander's optic. Optimus looked to him then back to the grass, then started to gently push more dirt and rust away. He found more grass, but also a sign that Bumblebee helped him dig out. The neon paint was faded, and scarcely readable. But they recognized it, it was the sign of Aurora Spring; the capitals park, and once among the shimmering jewels of Iacon. Bumblebee looked around, trying to summon his memories of the park, but nothing matched to what laid before him.

"I need to see about something," Optimus stated. "Keep an eye on everyone, and be on the lookout for Decepticons."

He then leaped into the air, and with the mini jets in his legs, he flew westward. Iron rods of buildings stood slanted. And a single wall with a glassless window, looked ready to crumble at the next breeze. Optimus flew for an hour, then landed on a hill that looked over a smoldering pile of blackened metal and ash. He kicked off running down the hill, then knelt to pry hot rods and ash away. But with every scrap he dug away, something slid in its place.

After a while he stopped, and watched the debris cave over. His dirt coated hands coiled around ash and dirt. And his body trembled as he tried to hold back his optic fluid. He stayed there for long time. Long enough for dawn to start creeping to the horizon. Rising to his feet, he staggered back, then took to the sky. And never had his spark twisted so painfully.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please, tell me what you think. Feel free to share any knowledge on Energon. Talk about any Bot that you love, and wish to see. Mind, I have a growing cast, and don't want it to get too cluttered, but any info is welcome! Stay tuned, and Happy Holidays!**

 **And I know, Bee is talking. But unlike Bay, I like consistency. So, Bee is keeping his voice! But on rare occasions he will us his old means of communication. Lastly, if you get a little confused with terms, try to find Transformers Dictionary by Pagen Godess. I'm using it as a term guide, because I'm not a mechanic in the slightest bit! But still feel free to ask anything. Okay, take care!**


	2. The Pod

**Hi everyone! Still feel free to name a Bot you love. And I just had my first experience driving in a blizzard, and it was not fun! But I made it without an incident. Also, with College Algebra, Pathways to Success, Public Speaking, and Ethics; going to the library and working on this new story, is the only things keeping me from braking down. So, I would like to say:**

" **Thank you, dear reader. Thank you people. And thank you Peter Cullen for being the voice of Optimus Prime. I really mean it. So, if life is killing you, Dear Reader, may the escape give you strength as it does me."**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The golden light of dawn warmed the exposed face of a boy in a cocoon of blankets. He groaned, and pulled the blankets up to his curly brown hair that stuck out like quills.

"Liam," called the boy's father. "Time to get up!"

Liam groaned again, and made no move to get out of his nice warm bed. His father pocked his head around the corner, and saw at his son in his rat's nest. He marched down stairs and started cooking. Not long later, the smell of salted bacon crept into Liam's room. The boy pocked his head out, then dragged himself free of his blankets. Shuffling down to the kitchen, Liam sat at the table, and earned a smile from his father.

"One of these days it'll be you making breakfast." Stated Will.

"I only make P.B. and J. sandwiches." Mumbled Liam, rubbing his eyes.

"Get the orange juice, please."

Liam shuffled to the fridge, then back.

"Cups too." Will said, flipping the omelet in the air.

Liam shuffled slowly to the cabinet, and got two glass cups. Soon both sat and ate their buttered toast with omelets and beacon.

"Are you excited?" Will asked.

"No, I said before that I hate being the new kid. Besides, with the aliens around, shouldn't school be canceled?"

"It's been three days. We need things to get back to normal. Or what constitutes as normal."

Silence—save for the crunching of bread, and the ticking of a clock—crept over the kitchen.

"I wish the aliens would have destroyed the school. And all the schools."

"Sorry," Chuckled Will. "We aren't that lucky."

* * *

Some later, Will and Liam strolled up the last block to the middle school. His school neighbored the High School that was equally humming with life. Busses rolled past them, and swarms of teenagers and kids flooded out. But it wasn't the stares Liam resaved for walking with his father that sent shivers through his stomach. It was the cold, watchful gaze of army men that stood sentinel in the parking lot, and school entrances.

"Okay. Have a good day, call me or Mary if the aliens come, and try to make friends." Will said, rubbing his son's hair.

"I would prefer to make friends with an alien." Liam murmured, eyeing the Irish Military and other students.

"Love you," Will murmured, then started marching back down the street. "I'll pick you up later."

Liam watched his father march for the harbor, then turned to the horde of students swarming into the schools. He hesitantly merged with the mass, and navigated the halls full of thin orange lockers. His crinkled map that consisted of classes, hours, and rooms guided him. The first on his map was History, which was on the other side of school.

After navigating himself through the mass of students, that nearly all where taller then him, he stepped into his classroom. Posters of maps, and a rough timeline were pinned to a board in the far back and side. Students either dashed, or shuffled to their desks. Most clamed desks at the back or middle of the room. But the more eager sat closer to the front. Liam sat near the front, beside the window that looked out to the forest. He gazed out, searching the sky for the alien planet. But all he saw was clusters of clouds, and a swirling flock of birds.

"Good morning class," Announced the teacher. "Welcome back. But those of you who are new, I'm Dimond Harrison, and I'm happy you're all here. I know the Transformers has everyone exited, but we can't let that get in the way of education. So, before we begin, I'll like to introduce your new classmates. When I call your name, please stand, and tell us what you like to do. Afterword, we'll do an attendance cheek."

Miss Harrison picked up her clip board, and searched for the marked names of new students.

"Samuel Potter." She called, but none rose. She called again, but still was answered by silence.

"I think the aliens ate him." Jested one of the boys, and earned chuckles from his friends.

"Moving along," She hummed, writing an 'x' on the board. "Liam Regan."

Liam slowly rose, and tried to ignore the multitude of eyes on him.

"I like tinkering." He said, then sat back down.

"What do you like to tinker?" Miss Harrison asked.

"Machines."

"That's cool. Thank you for sharing. And lastly, Abagail Gates."

A girl along the front row stood up. Her long auburn hair was pulled back in a French braid. And like Liam, freckles sprinkled her cheeks and nose.

"Hi, friends call me Abby. And one day I want to be a software developer." Abagail said, then sat back down.

"Thank you for that. And I'm glad to see someone wanting to go into that field. Now, when I say your name, raise your hand."

Liam stared at Abagail, till she turned to him, and he quickly turned away to the window. And after a while the prickle of her gaze lifted.

"Robot lover." Whispered a boy's voice behind him. But Liam only smirked.

"Thanks for noticing." He retorted.

"You do know they're worst then terrorist, right?"

"Only some."

"Commie." Scuffed the boy behind him.

"Look who's talking." Liam retorted, and turned around to see the boy smirk. He was a bulky boy with brown eyes, hair, and tanned skin.

"I'm Victor."

"Hi." Liam whispered, trying to stay under the teacher's radar.

"Do you have any robots?"

"Some, but they're not impressive."

"Boys?" Miss Harrison addressed them. "Something you'll like to share?"

"No Ma'am." They both replied, and she carried on.

"Let's talk later." Victor whispered.

* * *

Will marched down the docks to the white and blue finishing ship. A man in his sixties stood before his crew that prepared for the day. But he gazed past them, watching the rolling waves. The seagulls called their claim on fish. And he focused to hear the secret voice of the sea. He sensed something was out there, but Will's voice called him back.

"Hi Regan," The captain greeted.

"Captain," Will smiled. "Nice day."

"Yes, my bones haven't told me otherwise."

Will stored away his things, and helped bring aboard the last of the cleaned and repaired nets. They casted-off, and headed for the fishing grounds. Waves bet against the hull, and a flock of seagulls called about above them. They sailed for hours, and found another flock of seagulls circling, and swopping close to tach fish.

"Cast the net lads!" ordered the captain. And the crew complied. The net stretched out wide, and scooped up unwitting fish. They let it drag for a bit, then hoisted it. Water flowed freely from the net, and the fish flapped about. It wasn't terribly full, but it was better then nothing. After getting the fish stored, a navy ship quickly grew nearer.

"Captain," Called one of the crew men. "They want to talk to you!"

Will watched the Captain climb up, and took the radio microphone from the man. The Captain's face went somewhat dark. It was a look that only came when something was brewing. He and others watched their Captain argue with the man on the other side, then after the Captain put the microphone down, he stepped out and leaned on the railing.

"We're heading back boys," He announced. "They don't want us out here."

"But we barely caught anything!" Yelled a crew member.

"I know. But they didn't say anything about what course to take home, so long as it gut us there fast."

The crew men didn't smile, but they shared a determine look. The ship turned back, but they headed off to an area that showed activity on their monitors. After a while as they neared the activity, they lowered the net, and let it drag in the fish. Then the ship slowed, and the rips grew taut. The man that watched the monitors came darting out in a panic.

"Somethings in the net!" He yelled. "Somethings in the net!"

"We want something in it, Dean!" Called the man beside Will.

"This isn't a fish!"

"Then what, a shark?"

"I don't know, but it's big!"

"Let me see." Grumbled the Captain, as he marched up.

"I see something!" Called a crewman that leaned over the side of the ship. Others leaned over too, and watched as the nets lifted a large oval shaped pod. It was blue as the sea, but red where fish were squished between it and the netting. Just beneath the surface was a large gray form.

"It's one of them," Said one of the crewmen. "Cut the rope!"

Just as he said it, the form moved as if awaken by a terrible sound. And most crewmembers moved away in fright.

"Wait!" Will called, and pulled the man away from the riggings. "Wait a moment!"

"Do you want to die?" Barked the crewman.

"No, but it could be an Autobot."

"You're crazy!" Growled the crewman, and stormed way as the Captain stepped closer.

Will leaned over, and tried to peer into the pod. With his still gloved hand, he hesitantly reached out to the pod. It was soft and squishy, and seemed to vibrate. The form moved again, making him jump back. But then he saw that it kept tossing and turning. Placing his hand on it again, he felt it brush past. It reminded him oddly of when Liam was restless in Maggy's belly. He wondered how the Transformers where made. And how different, or indifferent they were to humans.

"Will," Said the Captain. "you shouldn't touch it."

"I think it's harmless—" He began, then saw the crewman, dart forward with an axe. Will felt his body move to intercept him, while his mind only vaguely processed what was happening. His hands tried to pull the crewman away, but he still managed to hit the pod. A small gash spurted blue liquid. And the form trashed about.

Hands grabbed Will, and pulled him from the crewman. Freed, the crewman swung the axe high, and landed in a great gush of blue. A metallic hand punched through the gel like materiel, and tried to tare itself free. Blue liquid exploded in a fountain onto the axe wielding crewman. And in the moment when fear stunned all, Will tore himself free, and dove for the crewman.

The Cybertronian wrestled with the collapsed pod, and the nets that caught onto its arms and kicking feet. Unnatural sounds that could only be described as yelps, and moans came from her. Will tore the axe from the man, and darted over to cut the ropes. And down she went with a great snap that jerked the ship, and a wave splashed the deck and crew. All grew deadly silent, save for the whistling wind, and the hiss of waves.

"Damn it!" Barked the crewman as he rose to his feet. "Whose side are you on Regan?"

"What if it was an Autobot?"

"Autobot, Decepticon, there is no difference!"

"Lads!" Boomed the voice of their Captain, silencing all. "That's enough! Let's get home, and report it."

"Yeah, report Regan."

"Check the hall, now!" The Captain barked to the crewman, whom hesitantly complied. And Will received plenty of glares on the way back.

* * *

As she sank, she wrestled with the net that still clung to her leg. Her cooling compartment took on some water, but she automatically stopped taking in air, and resisted the urge to cough out the water. She soon hit the bottom, and managed to tare most of the net off. Though bits of it still clung to her. Her wide blue optics darted franticly around, and she flounder about as she tried to swim, but couldn't. Then she grew still as a familiar sound echoed through the water.

Not too far above her, two forms steadily approached. She kicked backwards, making whining sounds. The singing answered, and she grew still as the singing grew louder and more familiar. Though she didn't know how, she knew that they were Blue Whales. And their songs matched perfectly to her hazy memories of falling into recharge.

They swam to her, and the calf swam around her gleefully. The mother sang softly as she drifted on. The protoform floundered after them, not wanting to be alone in this strange place. And she didn't like the seaweed not too far away, fearing it possibly hiding something. Like a hungry thing that could jump out, and drag her into the darkness. After a bit, she studied their movement, and tried to copy it. It worked a little, but they where slipping away from her. She made a high wailing sound, and they both turned and swam back to her. Her legs awkwardly kicked, and pushed the water to move forward. It was slow going and she struggled to not sink. But the mother and calf swam slowly, and guided her as the sun drifted to their left.

Darkness grew, and she saw seaweeds dancing on the rocks below. In her momentary distraction, the whales slipped way, and she struggled to keep up. Their songs faded, and echoed everywhere. She wailed onto the darkness, but was only replied by her echo.

The protoform softly whimpered, and swam along the rocks that slanted upward. Then a golden light steadily turned white. The light danced above her on the waves, making her nearly forget to keep her cooling compartment closed. Looking down, ribbons of light danced on the rocks and swaying seaweed. Climbing onward, she soon quickened her kicking, and neared the surface. As soon as her head rose from the water, her cooling compartment struggled to take in air, and expel what water made it in.

As she struggled between coughing and inhaling to cool her systems, she crawled to shore and collapsed on the rocks. Soon she stopped coughing, and her internal systems returned to normal. Shivers soon racked her body in the cool night. Gazing around, she saw trees and bushes sway and hiss. Rising to her hands and knees, she wanted to call out, but she was bombarded by a multitude of languages. Still to new to this knowledge, she couldn't pick any. She made a wailing sound, and hoped something would reply. But only the biting and whistling wind replied. She tried again, but still nothing.

The protoform nearly started to sob, but then a light in the distance blinked to life. Not knowing what else to do, she rose her knees, and tried to place her feet on the rocks. Her feet slipped on the uneven, and wet rocks. But she managed to find a relatively secure area, then rose on trembling legs. She towered over the trees, and made out shadowy outlines around the light. Then her foot slipped, and she plummeted back down to the rocks with a yelp. Shakenly rising to her knees that throbbed, she looked to her hand that pounded even worse.

In the light of the moon, she saw a rock protruding from her hand as blue liquid leaked to the rocks. She held her hand close to chest as she sobbed. Pushing herself forward, she crawled with one hand up to the grass. The grass felt soft on her aching knees that was scraped, and bleed only a little. She crawled to the trees, and examined her hand. Pain rippled through her hand, in tuned with her shivers. And she didn't want to touch it, and risk more pain. She simply held it close to her chest, and hoped it would feel better soon.

A deep rumble cracked over the sea, drew her attraction to the sea. Wide optics caught the flash of lighting, and soon drops of rain fell on her with faint clanks. Turning to the light, she began crawling for it. Fat and more constant ran drops fell on her. Cold water ran over her sensitive body, and leaked into crevices that carried the cold deeper to her core.

The protoform sniffled and trembled all the way to a small wood that encircled two structures. One was a house with glistening windows. Looking in to one of then, she saw a small room with a shadowy figure gazing at a square box that showed obscured images.

Too scared to get the figure's attention, she crawled to the barn, and carefully slid inside. With the doors closed, she crawled to the back beneath the loft, and made a nest in the hay. It was dusty and smelled old, but it was dry. Though, she still shivered, and curled around her hand that dried with her blue blood. Rain fell in a heavy volley against the walls and windows. Even with thunder rattling the walls, the protoform drifted deeply into recharge.

* * *

 **Longer chapters coming soon, I hope after finals.**


	3. Brothers In Arms

**Hi dear reader, happy holidays! If I'm not writing, I'm reading, watching stuff, being Cinderella, or gaming. But I will try to get a few chapters out to my stories. It'll be my gift for you all. Thank you to those who've favorited and followed. And don't be shy to leave a comment.**

 **Hope you all hade a Merry Christmas. And have a Happy New Year!**

* * *

Blazing along the highway drove Sideswipe, in his sleek red Lamborghini form. Street lights glistened off his windscreen, and the roar of his engine echoed off the buildings into the night. Hardly any humans where out, so he ran past the annoying lights undisturbed. The town bleared by, then he soon tore through the countryside.

Whoever was arriving to earth would have landed by now. As he neared the landfall location, he listened intently for the smallest of sounds. Pulling off onto a gravel road, he followed it till he was clear of human eyes. His body rose and turned as he transformed, then he skated along the road on his wheels. A ribbon of smoke rose into the sky, distorting the stars. He trudged through the fields to two craters. The damp grass still burned in scattered clusters. From the craters lead a trail of disturbed grass. He followed the trail to a small town, then skated along the outskirts till he heard loud clanging.

Ducking low, Sideswipe dashed to an old garage to take cover. Peering around the corner, he saw a large shadow dart into an alley, and a heard hosed voice. Blades slowly formed on his arms as he skated to the buildings, and closed in on his target.

"Stop that!" Angerly hissed the voice. "Spit it out right now, you don't know where it's been!"

Sideswipe felt his spark jolt to the sound of the voice, and peered around the corner to see his twin.

Sunstreaker gazed up from the energy pulse that made his spark fluctuate. The last time he felt like this—the feeling of being whole—was when his twin was with him. After what seemed like an eternity of searching, there his twin stood. For a moment he thought he was just having another charge vision. Then he noticed how alien his brother's armor was.

With his hand still in the mouth of the insecticon, it chomped down on his hand. He yelped and released the small bot, and it charged for Sideswipe.

"Bob, no! Bad boy!" Sunstreaker yelled as it plowed straight into the stunned Sideswipe. He came back to his senses as Bob sniffed and licked his face. Grabbing the bot, he held it up as Sunstreaker darted to his side, and pulled Bob off his brother.

"Sorry about that." He said, letting Bob go, then found himself in his brother's embrace. He hugged him back, and they parted when Bob tried to squeeze in.

"Where in the smelting pits have you been? I thought you were on the Ark." Sideswipe stated.

"I never got the chance to board." Sunstreaker replied, then continued. "Cons where closing in on us. Someone needed to face the hoard, and I wasn't about to let Slide face them alone."

"Then what happened?" Sideswipe asked when his twin grew silent with down casted optics.

"The Ark left, and nearly made it if not for Screamer." Sunstreaker growled. "Slide and I fought them off, but after she got injured we retreated."

Sunstreaker bowed his head as fists clenched at his side. Bob gazed up to him, then put his spiky head against his leg.

"Say no more," Sideswipe murmured, and pulled his twin closer. "Come on let's find you a vehicle mode, and ring up the others."

Sideswipe transformed into his Lamborghini form, but his brother turned into their native alt-mode. Their native vehicle mode resembled a mixer of an earth car, and a pod. But unlike most, Sunstreaker's was more oval, and a pale yellow.

The twins and insecticon drove around the town, avoiding humans, but couldn't find a worthy form for mimic. Thus, they headed for a nearby city, while avoiding late night commuters.

"So," said Sideswipe. "When did you start keeping bugs for company?"

"When I grew tired of being a loner." Sunstreaker replied.

Bob gazed to him, and kneaded happily on Sunstreaker as the wind pushed back his antennae.

" _Music!"_ Bob barked in the Decepticon language.

"You couldn't teach him Modern Autobot?" Sideswipe grumbled.

"I did, it's just he prefers the one he's always known." Sunstreaker mumbled, and tapped into earth's radio channels, turning his speakers on for Bob.

"What the pit is this?" Sunstreaker asked as a Nicki Minaj song came on. Bob started to cower, and scrape at his sound processors as he whimpered. He then changed the channel, and landed on a song by Simple Minds. Bob immediately stopped, and perked up joyfully to the song.

"Yeah, I don't care about that fleshy's music too." Sideswipe stated.

"That passes for music on this dust ball?" Sunstreaker asked. "Forget the car, let's go home!"

"I second your motion, but you need to blend in…well, well enough anyway."

"Why?"

"Because humans will hunt us down if we aren't careful."

Sunstreaker pulled to a stop, and Sideswipe turned to meet him as the music stopped.

"Since when did we excepted 'carful', in our vocabulary?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Sunny, this isn't a safe world for us. Never has, or will."

"You've gone soft." Grumbled Sunstreaker.

"No, I haven't! Hide, Hatchet, and Jazz died here." Sideswipe stated, hating the bitterness that accompanied the names that once brought memories of pranks, and warmth. Sunstreaker grew still, and Bob laid down on him.

"Give me names." He growled.

"Let's talk about this later."

"No, now!"

"Sunny, please."

Sunstreaker remained still as time slowly crept by, then slowly moved forward along side his brother.

"I'm sorry Sunny."

The remainder of the trip was spent in silence. When they came to a city, Sideswipe lead the way through back ways and dark tunnels to a car dealership. Fancy, and extremely expensive cars sat on display. From muscle to sports cars, Sunstreaker examined the sleek vehicles. Some were pleasing to look at, but most he ignored. Then he saw the line of Lamborghinis, and nodded his head in approval.

"I've seen better, but it'll do." Sunstreaker murmured, and scanned the vehicle.

"You're still hard to please." Sideswipe grumbled. And watched his brother transform slowly, letting his body adjust to the new form.

"Come on Bob!" Sunstreaker called, swinging open his door. Bob crawled in, and snuggled down after turning in a circle.

"Okay, lets get out of here before humans come." Sideswipe ordered, and transformed to speed off into the night with his brother hot on his heel.

"Hay, this is Sideswipe to base." He called through his commlink.

" _We read you,"_ replied the static voice of Bumblebee. _"How's things down there?"_

"Well, bad news is; the humans still hate us, and want us dead. Good news is, the Lambo Twins are now in business! Plus one!"

" _Sunny is back?"_

"You bet your aft he is!"

" _That's awesome. Okay, get to a safe place, and standby for us to get back to you."_

"I take it you're not sending a ride down for us." Sideswipe grumbled.

" _Not yet, sorry. But you will get up here soon. Try to stay out of trouble. And Sunny isn't the only newcomer, something big landed in the middle-east."_

"How big?"

" _Spaceship big. And I have a felling it's not Autobot, so be careful."_

Sideswipe sighed, and pulled off into a tunnel with his brother.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to your word on getting us out of here." He growled, and cut off the line. Sideswipe slowed to a stop, and Sunstreaker pulled up next to him.

"Come on," His twin murmured. "Let's find a place to recharge, and we can catch up in the morning."

"Alright." Sideswipe mumbled, and drove slowly alongside his brother. And they pasted graffiti on Anti-Autobot posters of Optimus Prime, and Bumblebee.

* * *

Quintessa stood on a dune, looking to the pyramids that suffered heavy damage. Humans scrambled around like ants trying to repair their mound. She wondered how her former master could allow himself be part of a planet crawling with parasites. Unicron was a god, a mighty worrier that could easily best his brother. Now he is shattered, and rusted.

"I thought a hated you before," She murmured to the wind. "Now I also feel shame."

The sound of an approaching jet drew her attention to the sky. She saw the familiar form followed by a space ship. It was a battel ship with parts from other ships, making patches of miss-matching colors. But in whole, the lower hull was painted red, and the outer deck shun in silver.

Megatron slowed then transformed before her.

"Where is the Pod?" He growled.

"Who are they?" She demanded, but he glowered down at her.

"Razor blade is bringing it. Now tell me, where have you been, and who followed you here?"

"I've been observing the Autobots," He replied. "They've already began setting up base on Cybertron. As for them, they are pirates that only just arrived. I believe they can be an asset."

"I'll be the judge of their value." She stated coldly.

He transformed, and allowed her to climb up into his cockpit. The flight to the ship was short, and Megatron landed on the outer deck smoothly. The Captain of the ship met them, flanked by five bots. Nearly all where armored in hardened gold and silver, and wore white paint. However, the Captain also had aqua paint beneath his armor. And in his hand, was a gold trident. Though the only bot that didn't match, grossly stuck out like a sore thumb. He was an ugly yellow bot that looked like he never saw a drop of water or soap.

Quintessa transformed back to her true form, and rose out of Megatron's cockpit. Megatron transformed, and stood guard beside her.

"Welcome, Quintessa, Prime of Life," said the Captain, and bowed with a flourish of his trident. "I'm Halfshell, captain of the Seacon—"

"Terror of the cosmoses!" Interjected the pure silver bot with red paint around his optics.

"We heard you need assistance." Halfshell continued, ignoring Sea Phantom.

"And what makes you think you are worthy?" She asked.

"If you wish a demonstration of our strength, allow God Neptune to fight your champion."

Quintessa arched an eyebrow, and gazed at Megatron at the corner of her eye. He failed her once. If he failed to beat this God Neptune, then she can easily have him executed. If not, then it'll be up to how well this bot can hold his own.

"Very well. Bring forth your champion." She commanded.

"You heard our guest." Halfshell barked, and faced his crew that smiled with equal energon thirst.

Halfshell turned back to Quintessa and Megatron as his four crew members ran, and transformed onto him. He grew with Scylla and Terrormander bonding to his legs. While Coelagon and Sea Phantom bonded to his arms as his aqua, spiked shell formed on his back.

"You might want to get up to the helm, Prime. Things are going to get ugly." Halfshell stated in a morphed voice that sounded like all five where speaking in unison. Quintessa glided to Horri-Bull who bowed, and showed her to an elevator that took them up to the helm. The helm stood high over the outer deck, and offered an ideal view for the fight.

Megaron reached for his long axe, wondering how well his recently mended arm will fare. God Neptune flourished his trident and blaster that looked more like an arm mounted cannon. As they circled each other, Megatron couldn't help but remember the days spent on the gladiator pits. And he smirked to the thought of taking down bots twice the size of God Neptune.

"Don't worry, we'll only beat you within an inch of your life." God Neptune taunted.

"Funny, I was thinking the same." He replied, then leaped aside as the trident swung for him.

Megatron new size mattered, so he danced around his foe's legs, and let God Neptune burn through his energon.

"Stop dancing and face us!" Barked God Neptune.

"With pleasure." Megatron smirked, and leaded to kick his opponent straight in the forehead.

God Neptune staggered back, trying to fend off a barrage of blasts and swings. Finally, he knelt. And Megatron rested his blade on the back of God Neptune's neck. Both parties panted as their systems tried to cool down. Then Quintessa's voice purred loudly over the intercoms.

"Well met," She said. "Come, and let us discuss an agreement."

The pirates pulled away from each other, and Halfshell smiled to Megatron.

"An excellent duel, brother," He said, offering his hand. "You don't disappoint."

Megatron turned away and rode up to the helm. He joined Quintessa's side as the pirates stepped out of the elevator. Halfshell strolled to his chair as Coelagon ordered a small bot to get refreshments. Terrormander pushed the deck control's buttons, and from the glistening floor rose a long table and chairs.

"Please, be seated." Halfshell said as Scylla sat, bot the mechs remained standing.

Quintessa notated the mech's curtesy, and their knowledge of their place. She glided up to a chair across from Halfshell, and the mechs sat. Perhaps they could be of use to her.

"Now, Megatron gave us the short version of the tail," Began Halfshell as Scylla's tentacles snaked over his arm and shoulder. "But what is it you need?"

"It's not about what I need, it's what I want." She stated.

The slave returned with others, all baring gold goblets, and high-grade energon in a diamond pitcher. Halfshell, Quintessa, and Megatron were served first then the others. She couldn't remember the last time she sipped high-grade energon. But it still paled in comparison to what she drank when she was hailed as a goddess. Back then, it tasted sweeter then all of earth's fruits.

"I want Cybertron returned to it's former glory. And I want Unicron destroyed, along with the Autobots."

"So, it's true, the famed leader is here?" Terrormander asked with a glint of excitement in his optics.

"Pardon, my dear Prime," Coelagon addressed. "But did you say, Unicron?"

"You heard correct."

"Who is Unicron?" Scylla asked.

"He is the world eater," Coelagon replied. "He is the lord and father of chaos. And you say he is here?"

"Yes, he laid beneath this planet's soil for countless generations." Quintessa replied.

"We must leave!" He stressed to Halfshell. "I told you this was a cursed planet!"

"At ease, old friend," Halfshell rumbled. "Prime of Life, what would you give us in return?"

"I see you've a taste for gold, silver, and gems," She said, rising her goblet, and looking around the white and gold walls. "If you accomplish what I ask, you may take all the precious metal and gems you wish from this planet."

"And how much is here?" Terrormander asked.

"More than twenty ships can carry."

"Before we agree, tell us how we can destroy a god." Halfshell ordered, leaning forward.

"We will need two weapons; one is on its way, and the other is a sword forged from a star."

"Where can we find such a sword?"

Quintessa leaned back with her arms on the rests, and her chin straight. Halfshell smirked, and leaned forward more.

"You have my blade, and my crew."

* * *

Twilight crept toward the dunes on the horizon. Quintessa ride on a speeder; a devise the pirates ride when they transform into their aquatic forms, allowing them to travers without having to be in water. Though for her it was more like riding a superpowered go-kart.

Megatron followed her over the dunes, leaving the canyon the ship hid in. After the sun faded, and stars shone, Quntessa stopped on a dune. There they over looked the excavation sight around one of Unicron's horns. She dismounted, and transformed back into her human form.

"I know the humans can be somewhat resourceful," Megatron stated. "But how can they help destroy a god?"

"With the help of another." She replied.

"And Starbane?"

"It is a mere tool, like your sword. Remember that, Megarton. Bring me Bumblebee's and Optimus Prime's head, along with the matrix. And for your sake, don't fail me again." She nearly growled, and descended with the sand hissing silently around her.


	4. Strange Friends

**Hello dear reader,**

 **I'm back, and I hope to work on this story along with my new Spider-Man story over the summer. Do to me being an overactive dreamer and slow writer, I have no schedule or pattern…as usual. It'll be me doing what I can, when I can, and what is my current interest. Don't fear, I intend to finish all that I start…eventually.**

 **Transformer's News:**

 **What I've gathered from YouTube and one website; Bumblebee's movie trailer has just come out, and it'll be in theaters this Christmas! Though as thrilling as that is, I heard that this could be the start of a "Reboot". It's good because they have a chance to do right by our beloved bots. Yet it means that we may never know what will happen after the Last Knight.**

 **This is only from observations, I don't know what is going on behind the curtain. But I doubt that they will continue Bay's storyline. Whatever happens I'm continuing the story. I hope to resurrect what I can from what Bay messed up. I can't fix everything without making it worse, but I'm creative.**

 **So, say what you think. And feel free to send Transformer info my way. Just no spoilers, thank you!**

* * *

Liam sat by the window gazing at the half-drawn robot arm with four fingers. The bell rang, and kids rushed to gather their stuff before handing in their art. Liam folded his robot arm and stuffed it in his pocket. He followed the others out after depositing his art of lumpy forms that where meant to be fruit. Marching to his last class, he entered the room and saw that the window desks were taken. With a sigh he took a seat on the front row to avoid the crowd in the back. As he took out his notebook, Abagail sat next to him.

The class went by quickly. Their teacher showed them their assignment on fruits and vegetables as batters.

"…Alright class," began the teacher. "I want you all to work on this with the other student sitting next to you."

Liam sat straight up and glanced over at Abagail. A knock on the door got the class's attention. In stepped a man dressed in a green suite, with a cap covering his gray speckled hair. And cold blue eyes demanded their attention and respect.

"Evening," he addressed the class. "I know you all want to head home, so I'll make this quick. I'm Lieutenant Henry Garland. Four days ago, you all know what happened, but I am required to give my spiel. Yesterday a handful of Transformers were spotted not far off our coast. To ensure our safety, we need everyone ready for anything. Keep your eyes peeled for anything out of place. If you see a Transformer, just call 116, and our finest men will come. All Transformers are dangerous, so stay sharp kids. Thank you, and stay safe."

The Lieutenant smiled. "Any questions?"

After some snarky questions, they were dismissed. Liam tried to be one of the first to leave, but the pinch to his arm stopped him. He turned to face Abagail as she put her stuff away.

"Waite, please." she stated.

"What for?" he asked.

"We have an assignment due in a few days, don't you want get to it?"

"No." he replied.

"So, you want to rush last minute and get an 'F'?"

"No." he mumbled after a moment, watching her zip up the pink backpack.

"Then let's go to your place."

"Why my place?"

"You don't want to see my home; Dad is a packrat, and mom works from home." she explained.

"Fine," he murmured, and she pulled out her small phone to text her parents.

They strode together through the stampede of kids eager to get home. Then strolled to a tree not far from the doors to wait for Liam's father.

"Hi," said Victor behind them. "Why've you been avoiding me? I thought we were cool."

Liam didn't reply, but merely looked down at his shoes.

"He's shy." Abagail stated.

"No I'm not!" Liam growled.

"Hi," said William, placing his hand on Liam's head. "How's it going?"

"Just fine, only he promised to show me his robots." Victor stated.

"Really, that's awesome! And..." he turned to Abagail.

"Science experiment."

"What on?" he asked as he got them walking.

"What fruit or vegetable works best as a battery."

"Good thing I went to market yesterday." he stated.

* * *

When they reached the pale-yellow home, the kids darted up the white porch. William watched them go, then strolled around to the shed. Tools for wood carving covered every inch of the walls. And a half-made troll with a large nose that hung over his lips, sat in the center of the shed.

Abagail, Liam, and Victor strolled into the kitchen that looked over the patio to the green barn. Abagail prepared a testing space on the kitchen table. Liam lead Victor up to his room where he stored his robots in boxes by his bed. Both boys grabbed a box and carried them down.

"Here we are," Victor stated, putting the box on her notebook. She immediately glared at him, and he proceeded to put it on the floor. "Test subjects."

"Do you have wire?" she asked, and he proceeded to search for interesting robots.

"There should be some in the box." Liam replied, looking out the window as he filled a glass of water. Etched in the lawn, a trail of upturned grass leading from the trees to the barn. Water spilled over his hand, and he quickly stopped the faucet and set the glass aside. He strode to the back door, marching past wood sculptures of animals, and fairytale creatures that littered the patio.

Liam knelt over the trail that dug half a foot in the ground. He saw that it had a pattern that he couldn't place. Following the trail to the side barn door, he slowly opened it a sliver. The barn was completely dark, save for the roof vent that only let in slits of light. He slipped in and grabbed a flashlight on the rickety shelf left behind by the previous owners.

With a click of the button light streamed to the straw blanketed floor. A mechanical like yelp echoed from the darkness under the loft. Blue optics shone back at him from a gray mechanical face. He stepped back as the Cybertronian pressed herself as far back without destroying the wall. Liam let out a yelp when Victor touched his shoulder.

"Relax—holy—" Victor yelped when he saw the Cybertronian and bumped into Abagail. She tripped into the shelf, and it caved in on them with a clatter.

The Protoform saw them struggle under the wood and heard them cough from the plum of dust. Most of her fear faded, and she crawled to them. They yelled to her approach, but she carefully reached out and pulled the heavy wood off them. She pushed herself away as they pulled themselves out of the remaining wood, and accidently used her ignored hand. A cry of pain slipped from her, and she backs up into dangling rusty chains. Swatting at the chains, they swing around her head and neck. The more she pulled on them the tighter they got around her neck.

As Abagail and Victor ran back to the house, Liam was the only one to notice her pain and struggle. Abagail and Victor ducked under the table, breathing heavily.

"Where's Liam?" whispered Abagail, eyeing the door and window.

"Maybe it got him?" Victor replied, crawling to the sink to peer out. "I don't see him."

Meanwhile, Liam sees blue blood dripping from her hand. And sees her wide optics as she struggles with the chains.

"Stop," he calls to her. "Stop your only making it worse!"

She stops, and peers down at him.

"Promise not to squish me, and I'll help you. Okay?"

She nodded, and he slowly stepped toward her. Gripping the edges of her torso, he used her hip to climb up. He saw how slender, and feminine she was compared to the Autobots and Decepticons he's seen in photos and television. And her lack of armor made her looked extra scrawny and lanky.

Swinging his leg over her shoulder, he leaned to her neck, and found the hook logged in her back. Yanking it out he threw it over her shoulder and climbed to her front. She raised her good hand up, and he eyed it for a moment. He looked up to her optics and saw her soft gaze. With a slow step, he knelt on her hand, and she slowly moved him to her other shoulder.

As Liam untangled the rest of the chains, her optics went to the door to see the other two. Victor stepped ahead of Abagail, holding a trashcan lid like a shield, and held a bat at the ready. Abagail clutched a thick book to her chest, and a cast-iron pan hung by her side. Both gazed up with wide eyes at the protoform, and Liam in her hand.

"Put him down!" Victor ordered, standing protectively in the doorway.

"Guys I think she's good." Liam called down.

"Why would you think that? Just look at it!"

"All she has done is get herself tangled in chains. That doesn't sound like a normal Decepticon."

"Who are you, and who do you work for?" Victor demanded the protoform.

"I—I don't, know." she replied with a quiet voice. Her voice was soft and sounded more human then the three thought it would.

Liam pulled the last chain away, and she lowered him back down. She crawled back under the loft and held her ignored hand to her chest. Liam walked slowly to her as the other two followed him.

"Can I see your hand?" Liam asked, but she just stared at him. "Don't play dumb, let me see."

"Why?" she asked, curling into a tighter ball.

"A friend in need is a friend indeed." he replied, and she slowly stretched out her hand. The other two slowly kept forward, and he looked over and rolled his eyes.

"You two are embracing me." he stated and marched out.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked.

"To get some things. Keep her here." he ordered.

Liam darted across the lawn and ran to the other side of the house. The sound of his father's chainsaw meeting wood reached his ears halfway around the house. Creeping to the shed, Liam peeked in. His dad dusted off bits of sawdust and wood before continuing his work on the legs of the troll. Liam slowly walked to the shelves and grabbed the blowtorch and goggles. Skulking back out, he darted away once clear of view. He darted inside to the second floor and ran to the cabinet built into the wall. He grabbed an old bed sheet with several holes, and two large flashlights before darting back to the barn.

"…you honestly don't know anything other then all the languages under the sun?" Abagail asked as Liam slipped in. The protoform hung her head and hugged her legs.

"Don't feel bad, no one has ever known all the languages before." Abagail stated as Liam handed a flashlight to her and Victor.

"Are you seriously going to try and cauterize that?" Victor asked as Liam gripped her thumb and pulled her hand to the ground. "We know nothing about their bodies."

"It's better then doing nothing." Liam stated, and knelt beside the thin robotic hand. Abagail sat the pan and book down to hold the bed sheet. And shined the flashlight down on the rock. Victor knelt beside Liam as he inspected the rock. It was the size of a large football. Yet that said little to how far it went. Liam crawled to her wrist and sat on it.

"Brace yourself." he said up to the protoform, and both boys gripped the rock. "On three. One, two, three."

Both boys pulled up, but for a moment it didn't move. The protoform cringed, holding back groans of pain. Then it popped out with the sound of rock scraping metal. Blue energon gripped from the rock, and some started to pool deep in her hand. As the boys tossed it aside, Abagail tapped away the energon.

"I forgot matches and duct tape!" Liam yelped, and darted back to get them.

Abagail looked up once she noticed that the protoform was trembling. Her optics where closed, and she vented shallow breaths. Abagail pated her hand to find that she wasn't cold. Abagail thought that the Cybertronians would be cold. Yet her hand was smooth, and warmer than a human's. Blue optics met her gaze and she smiled. Liam quickly darted back and handed the goggles around.

"Don't look directly at the light," he ordered up at the protoform.

Each slipped the round goggles on, and the protoform tightly closed her optics. He got the blowtorch blazing, and Abagail pulled the sheet away.

"Sorry for this." he said, then brought the flame to the wound. Bits of energon caught fire, but only blazed for a second. The protoform made a faint yelp when the fire met her hand. Though she kept still even if she trembled and wanted to curl up her hand. He torched the edges, and only lightly brought the flame to the deeper part of her hand. He finally brought the blowtorch away and started to fan her hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again, and met her partly open optics. "Is there anyone that can come for you?"

"You want to call more here?" Victor asked.

"Look at her, she's harmless as a kid."

"How old are you?" Abagail asked the protoform.

"I don't know," she replied. "I awake yesterday and fell into the water, then followed blue wales to land."

"Do you know anything before that?" Liam asked.

"Just foggy voices as I recharged. Most scared me, but one was warm and, deep." she stated, and considered her last description carefully. Abagail pulled the boys to a corner to whisper.

"Is it just me or is she younger then we think?" she stated.

"I was thinking the same." Liam stated.

"But look at the size of her!" Victor pointed.

"She's an alien, we don't know how they're made." Liam stated.

"What do we do with her?" Victor asked.

"Call the military!" Abagail hissed.

"No," Liam stated, earning stares from both. "The military kills Autobots, remember? Could you hand over a newborn to them?"

"You don't know—" Abagail began but stopped when Liam glared at her. She looked to the protoform to see her watching them, clutching her wrist. Abagail huffed and crossed her arms. "Your barn, your issue." she grumbled.

Liam turned to Victor and he shuffled over the Abagail's side. He sighed, and marched back to the protoform's hand.

"I could go." the protoform murmured as Liam put the clean side of the sheet to her hand. And stared to tear up strips of duct tape.

"Where would you go?" he asked.

"I don't know." she replied with droopy optics.

"We'll let you sleep after a bit here."

"I'm not tired…What place is this?"

"A barn." Liam replied.

"But where are we?" she pressed as he tapped down the last strip.

"Roches Point, Ireland," answered Abagail. "It's a small town with a lighthouse on the cliffs."

The protoform crawled gingerly to the door to peer out. Though all she saw was the house and trees.

"It's in the other direction." Abagail stated.

"Could we go and see the lighthouse?" the protoform asked, optics bright with enthusiasm.

"No, people would shoot at you." Liam stated as Abagail slipped out.

"Shoot me?" she asked with hunched shoulders.

"Small, fast metal balls fired from a gun," explained Victor. "Some even explode."

The protoform carefully retreated under the loft and hugged her bent legs.

"But why?" she asked as Abagail returned with a large book in her hands.

"Kids!" called William, making Liam's eyes go wide. Liam ran to the door and shouted back.

"Be right there!" he then turned to the protoform. "Stay here and be quiet. I'll try to come back later. Come one guys."

Abagail put the book down just beyond the loft's edge, then ran out with the others back to the house. William greeted them in the kitchen with sawdust clinging to every inch of him.

"What where you all up to?" he asked. Carefully taking off his plaid overshirt and put it in hamper near the laundry room.

"Just checking out the loft swing." replied Victor. Liam and Abagail turned to him.

"Yeah, it got a little tangled but it's fine now."

"Okay, well get to your homework, and I'll make macaroni after a shower." he stated and marched away.

* * *

In the dark barn the protoform's optics adjusted to the dark. Her optics adjusted too well when her night vison turned on. Though instead of green she saw blue. She crawled to the book and rested on her front as she gazed down at the book. On the cover was a picture of earth with flags framing the edges. Lightly flipping the cover with her finger, she saw a layer diagram of the planet. She soaked in every detail of the book from biomes to countries. When she was done, the crunching sound of tiers driving over gravel pulled her attention to the door.

Staying low she slowly crawled to the door. She pushed it open to a thin gap and peered out. The car door opened and out stepped a tall woman with the same blond hair as Abigail's. Abigail and the others marched out of the house to greet the woman.

"Hi darling," the woman greeted Abigail with a hug, and a kiss on the head. "Thank you for letting her over."

"It was a pleasure, right Liam?" William stated, and lightly shoved his son.

"Yeah." Liam simply replied.

"Hi Victor, would you like a ride home?" the woman asked.

"Sure, thank you. Let me get my things." he replied and darted back.

"So, do anything interesting today?" Abigail's mother asked.

Liam's eyes met Abigail's after hers darted to the barn for a moment. Seconds seemed to creep to a snail's pace, and Liam scarcely drew in breath.

"We discovered that potatoes are the best conducive vegetable. You should have seen how his robot danced."

"I'm glade you had fun." her mother stated and opened the door when Victor came running.

"Thanks for the food, and will it be okay if I visit again?" Victor asked from the rolled down window.

"Well, Liam?" William asked his son.

"Yeah. You to Aby." Liam called, and watched them ride away.

* * *

The yard grew quiet once the humans had gone. The protoform carefully opened the door and gazed up to the moon. It sat just above the dark swaying trees, glowing bright among the winking stars. Beside the moon was a broken planet. It was brown and gray with fragmented circles and pentagons decorating it. And a voice in her spark wordlessly pulled her toward it.

"That is your home," Liam stated, making the protoform jump and bang her neck on the doorframe. "Sorry!"

She crawled back and rubbed the sore spot.

"Why do you carry an Earth?" she asked.

Liam smiled and sat the globe on the dark stained worktable.

"It's a globe. It's to help find places, like Egypt, America, Africa, and the cities in them." he explained as she leaned close to examine it.

"I even brought you this," he placed the thick book beside the globe, and she immediately began to flipp through it. "It's a world encyclopedia, with history and all sorts of cool stuff in it."

She smiled at him and turned with intense optics to the pages.

"You know," he began, getting her attention. "We humans say something when someone does something kind for us or gives us something. We say, 'thank you'. It's something moms and dads make us learn."

"Thank you," she murmured on a soft tone. "Are we friends?"

"Yeah, if you want to be."

"Is my home dead?" she asked after staring at the globe.

"I don't know," he replied. "I thought Cybertron was destroyed. And the government keeps us out of the loop on lots of things…. Look, I have school tomorrow, so I can't visit right away. But I will come as soon as I'm back."

"Will Aby and Vicror come too?"

"Yeah." he nodded and began strolling to the door.

"What is school?" she asked.

"A place where kids are forced to go and learn stuff."

"Is there a school that I could go to?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Stay here, stay quiet, and don't leave the barn."

"Why do humans want to shoot me, but not you?"

"Not all humans are like me, Aby, and Victor. Just stay and I'll explain later, okay?"

"Fine." she slouches with a sigh and watches him leave.

After scanning the globe over and over, she crawled to the door to gaze at Cybertron. It had drifted over the yard, staying with the moon. Like a stray dog following a person that was kind to it. From the lifeless planet glowed two lights that fell slowly to earth. Falling to the horizon beyond the trees.

From the moment she tried to stand, she knew she was wrong. That she was too big. Being in the barn and being around the children doubled that feeling. Seeing those lights made her feel small as a child, and she retreated under the loft. But the feeling followed her. She curled up tightly and wished to hear the voice that once made her feel safe.

* * *

 **Next chapter you shall know her name. Also, I'm on Deviant Art under AssassinAutobot because I'm working on a map for book 2. And I love you all too much to make you all lost.**


	5. Static Kings

**Dear Reader,**

 **I've been thinking about my other stories. Firstly, my Assassin's story is under re-write. Meaning I'm cleaning it up section by section and setting a clearer path. I'm taking Spider-Man slowly, because life. Also, I'm reworking the Sapphire Princess into something else when I get back to it. But till then I'm just going to let it simmer and let myself have fun making ideas.**

 **Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

The protoform's systems sluggishly came out of recharge. Her optic lids drop heavily, and her brain module functioned slow as molasses. She sat up and let her lids stay closed for a while, then she turned to the book Liam left her. Studying each line took her a minute to scan, but last night she scanned a page in half that time.

Growing frustrated with herself, she turned to the globe. Her optics slowly traced the coast of Africa to Arabia. When she grew tired of that half of the globe she turned it to America. Soon she fought a losing battle to keep her lids open. Laying down, she curled into a ball, and quickly fell into recharge.

Though exhausted, her charge visions swirled about her like ripples of light under water. In her visons she was back in the sea, surrounded by voices. Harsh voices that where either hard as metal on stone, or colder then ice. Purple ink flowed through the waves, chilling the water. She curled up amongst the seaweed on the rocky floor. She trembled so hard it ratted her skeletal frames. Then a light grew and casted warm light on her. Looking up, she saw pale blue light emanation from A large bot, glowing bright as the sun. As he swam toward her the light grew till it was blinding her.

Her leg jolted, snapping her out of recharge. With droopy optics she gazed about the cold dark barn. Rain taped on the walls and ceiling, and a cool draft emanated from the two doors. Beyond the sound of rain, she heard a car rumbling up the road. She quickly crawled under the loft and pressed herself against the wall till the wood groaned in protest. The car rumbled up to the yard then fell silent. Following the whining creeks of doors came the voices of children.

"Hay dad," called Liam. Though his voice was muffled, the protoform heard him loud and clear. "We'll be in the barn, writing up more homework."

"Are you sure? It'll be damp, cold, and dark." William replied.

"We'll bring blankets, and setup the old lamps."

"Yeah, and we'll make a fort!" Victor added.

"Fine, but if the rain gets worse, you all head inside."

"Yes sir!" called Victor.

Footsteps ran toward the barn and in darted Abigale. She gazed under the loft to see the protoform's optics glowing in the dark.

"Hi," she said, strolling over to the flashlight. "The boys will be here soon. How are you?"

"I don't feel right." the protoform replied, laying on her side in a loose ball.

"What do you mean?" Abigale dropped her backpack by the worktable and darted to the protoform.

"I've been trying to recharge all day, but I'm still, sleepy." she explained in a murmur.

Abigale touched the protoform's forehead, expecting to feel heat. Though she was cold to the touch, even her hand was cold. The door creaked open and in marched the boys with blankets and an extension cord.

"Put those blankets on her, now." ordered Abigale.

"Why?" Victor asked.

"She's cold and I think she's sick."

"What?" Liam exclaimed.

"Just do it. And push dry hey down from the loft." She ordered then darted out as she pulled her yellow hood up.

Liam and Victor marched to the protoform and began laying the blankets on her arms, shoulder and side. Victor climbed up the steep steps to the loft and felt around for dry straw. Most of it was wet from the leaks that tapped on his blue Twins cap and shoulders. Though he found a bale that was damp, but only on the one side. He pulled it free from a bale on top of it and pulled it to the edge.

"Lookout below!" he called, then pushed it over. The bale landed with a thud and tumbled to the side.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked her as he fixed some of the blankets.

"I can't fully charge." she murmured as they began pulling straw out to make a thin nest around her.

"Is it because of your hand?" Liam asked.

"I don't know."

Abigale darted in, lugging a red gas container through the door way. Victor darted over and helped carry it over.

"Here, taste this." Abigale said to the protoform, pulling the cap off.

"Are you sure about this?" Liam asked.

"No, but her kind does transform into cars, and planes."

"If this doesn't work I say we try metal." Victor stated, earning stares from Liam and Abigale. "Have you ever seen the Iron Giant?"

Abigale shook her head as Liam smirked. The protoform gingerly picked up the gas can and sniffed the nozzle. Her features rose, and her metal tongue licked her gray lips. She took a deep vent, then raised the nozzle to her lips. The gas met her tongue, bringing a strong bitter and yet sweet taste.

"How is it?" Victor asked.

"Good" She replied then hickuped, and the taste and smell returned.

"Now she smells like a car." Victor stated.

"Aby stay with her," Liam ordered, then tapped Victor's shoulder. "Come on, let's get more blankets."

The boys darted for the door, then out into the cool sprinkle of rain. They ran to the house and gathered more blankets not in use. Liam found his dad's wallet resting by the front door. Picking it up he flipped to the cards that sat beside a picture. On the photo a three-year-old Liam stared up at him with a wide grin showing his two missing teeth. His mom smiled down at him, holding him on her crossed-legs. The beach's grassy duns rose behind them. And her long black hair drifted up in the wind and shone in the hot sunlight.

Liam plucked a card out, and slapped the wallet shut before putting it back beside the car keys. He picked up the load of blankets and darted back to the barn with Victor. Handing the blankets to Abigale, Liam picked up the gas can.

"Where are you going?" Abigale called.

"To get more gas." he called back and marched out to the yard. Just down the hill from the house was a trail that lead into a wood. On the edge of the woods stood a grand old cottonwood tree. In it sat an abandoned treehouse his dad was meaning to repair. And at the base was a little rusty wagon.

Liam pulled the wagon from the bush and pulled it up the hill. The gas can rattle with hollow thumps all the way up. Marching past the patio, he made for the garage. Among the boxes sat two empty gas cans next to the lawnmower. He grabbed both cans and put them into the wagon, then marched down the gravel road to town. Listening to the sound of his father's saw fading.

The rain ceased giving way to white clouds. Birds sang and drifted from tree to tree. Liam thanked the havens that he didn't have a long walk to town. In five minutes he was in town heading for the only gas station.

Soldiers and the local police patrolled nearly every block. All driving slowly along the streets, eyeing each alleyway. Some eyed him in passing, but none stopped to talk, yet. Liam darted across the road to the gas station and picked the station closest to the doors.

"That's quite a load," stated a soldier filling up a camouflage truck with a massive gun standing in the back. "Where's your da?"

"Fixing the blades on the mower," Liam lied, waiting to start the pump. "He sends me here all the time."

The beeps from the machine notified him to start pumping, and he squeezed softly to avoid spills.

"Maybe we could help you back home? Where do you live?" asked the soldier.

"Just up the road, you don't need to bother. Besides, you need to hunt down the evil robots, right?" Liam said as one was filled, then quickly started the next one.

"Aye, but it's been quiet. Maybe it's because of this bad boy," the soldier tapped the gun. "Designed to fire an electrical net that both can take a limb off and zap a bot into temporary power down."

Liam finally filled the last can and put the pump back.

"Cool, ah, happy hunting." He said and darted inside to pay. Once inside he strolled by people to the counter. Behind the counter was an old man with wispy white hair, and round glasses, making him look like an owl.

"Pump two." Liam stated, reaching over the counter to hand the card over.

"Is your da well?" Asked the old man, swiping the card.

"Yeah just busy, that's why I'm here."

"Sign please." The old man said, slipping a copy of the reseat over. Liam quickly signed, then darted for the door with the card in hand.

"Good day!" Liam called.

"Take care."

Liam towed the heavy gas back up the road. He ignored most of the stares he got, focusing on pulling even if his scrawny arms screamed to stop. Once out of sight of town, hidden by the trees, he stopped to sit on the wet grass. The sun finally shone, lighting the wet grass that danced in the wind. Wind played with his hair and fanned his hot face. After his short break he picked up the handle and continued up the road.

He soon trudged up the hill to the barn, and used his back to open the door as he pulled the wagon in. Victor ran over and pulled it the rest of the way under the loft. Liam trudged over and plopped down on the straw.

"Are you alright?" asked the protoform, watching him pant.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little better, thank you." she replied, taking up one of the gas cans.

"Try to go easy, okay?"

"Don't you want to tell him something?" Abigale smiled, and Liam eyed her before turning to the protoform who bowed her head some.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Her name." Victor said in a far corner under the loft. Setting up old lamps coated in dust and webs, that somehow still worked.

"You remember?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "But Aby and Victor helped me pick one."

"Let's hear it." Liam pressed.

"Aurora." she murmured, and he quickly turned to Abigale.

"You seriously named her after a Disney Princess? Come on, she's a robot. She needs a kickass name. Like Ranger, or Death-blade. No, what about Quake-crush!"

"Really?" Abigale said, crossing her arms. "Victor came up with even better ones then _quake-crush_."

"I like Aurora because of the northern lights."

"Aurora borealis?" Liam murmured. "I guess it suits a Cybertronian."

"Do you dislike it?"

"No. It's just princess like."

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Abigale stated, setting up a work area on the ground under a lamp to do homework. Aurora drank from the can she held while they talked, and he knew that this couldn't go on forever. He couldn't steal from his dad forever, let alone hide her here forever. He couldn't keep the military from coming with their guns. That gun on the armored truck made him grow cold.

"Is there a way you can contact the Autobots?" he asked. "They must know your ma or da. And know how to protect you."

"Am I not safe here?" she asked.

"For now, yes. But you need your parents."

Aurora's optics drifted in thought, then they landed on the gas cans.

"Would a radio work?" she asked.

"Don't you have one, in your body?" Victor asked, climbing on her hip then perched himself there. "I read once that the Autobots can communicate that way. Even sending transmissions through space."

"I, I could try." she murmured.

"Wait," Abigale interjected. "What if someone from the military, or a Decepticon hears her? Couldn't they track her here?"

"Right. Okay. I'll poke around at the library tomorrow. Till then, what do you think of Earth?" he asked, sitting a little closer to Aurora.

"From what I've seen and read, it's strange but beautiful. But I wish I could see it for myself."

"Same here," Victor stated. "I want to get a pilot's license one day and own my own plane. That way I can fly wherever I want, when I want."

"There still are rules!" Abigale retorted from behind her book.

"No one likes a party-pooper."

"What do you know about the Autobots?" Aurora asked.

"They were the good guys," Victor stated while climbing to her shoulder. "But my dad and uncle said that it's their fault Chicago was devastated."

"That's not true." Liam growled rising to his feet.

"It's what everyone's says, Liam." Abigale stated. "Now they say that the Autobot leader turned on his own."

"I also heard that he turned back, and helped stop the Decepticons from destroying earth, again!" Liam snapped.

"Stop it!" barked Aurora, startling the kids. "Don't fight, please. Just tell me why they fight, and who they are."

"Okay," Liam began, and sat cross-legged near her arm. "Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons. They have been causing trouble for a while now, and they have tried to either enslave or destroy earth. Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots. They have tried to be our friends, but we have a rocky friendship."

"It's not much of a friendship." Victor stated.

"What do you call this?" Liam held his arms out, firmly holding his gaze.

"Crazy. Besides, she isn't on either side. Are you?"

Aurora said nothing. She just bowed her head to rest it on her arm, and lightly nodded to his question.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked putting his hand to her exposed finger.

"I'm just thinking about Optimus Prime," she murmured. "I feel like I should know him, but I don't. It makes no sense."

Victor tapped her shoulder and climbed down to sit with Abigale as he pulled out his math book, and a fat notebook.

"We'll figure things out." Liam stated, tapping her finger then leaped to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked.

"It's a surprise." He smirked, then slipped out.

Aurora lifted her head up and gazed over Victor's shoulder. He looked over to meet her gaze, then crawled backward to her.

"Want to help me with homework?" he offered, and her face lifted in a smile.

"Yes, please!" she said and carefully leaned in.

"Do you understand that?" Abigale asked her, gesturing to the math book.

"Yes, it's twenty-five." She replied.

Victor looked up to her, then to the jumble of x's and i's of roman numerals.

"How do—never mind." he murmured.

"Aurora, what's ten-thousand times two hundred, divided by eight, pulse fifty?" Abigale asked with her calculator in hand, ready to enter the numbers.

"Aby—" Victor began.

"Two-hundred fifty-thousand, and fifty." Aurora answered quickly, and Abigale quickly entered in the numbers. Then she gazed up with a slightly ajar mouth.

"What about—" Abigale began.

"How about I ask the next question?" Victor interjected.

"Why, so you can use her as a cheat sheet?"

"No."

"Could someone help me?" Liam asked, pulling the wagon in with an old television with a built in V.C.R. tape player.

"Does that still even work?" Abigale asked as the boys pulled the wagon to the outlet, and quickly set it up on the dry straw.

"Let's find out." Liam replied, pulling the Sword in the Stone cassette from its old white box. He turned it on and a blue screen blinked to life. Pushing in the cassette, the machine pulled it in, then turned to a black screen as it hummed. The kids got to work as the old television played the commercials for other Disney films, like Snow White, and Pocahontas. Aurora gazed intently at it, curled in a comfortable ball by the kids.

* * *

Finishing the last math question, Liam joined the other two by Aurora, watching the part when the twiggy boy Arthur, pulls the sword from the stone and is proclaimed king.

"Did it really happen?" Aurora asked.

"No," Abigale replied, rising from her spot and dusted straw off her pants. "It's just a made-up story."

"But stories come from somewhere, like Santa Clouse." Liam stated, and smiled at Aurora.

"See you tomorrow." Victor said to her as he gathered up his stuff.

"Thank you," Aurora said. "All of you. And could you bring another story, please?"

"Sure thing." Liam smiled, and marched for the door with his backpack.

"Bye." Abigale softly called before closing the door.

"Bye." Aurora whispered, staring at the closed door. Abigale's mother shortly picked her and Victor up again. Soon the only companion Aurora had was the songs of crickets, frogs, and toads. As pleasing their symphony was, her mind drifted to the two warring leaders. She wanted to know why they fought; what drove Megatron to want to enslave a beautiful planet, and why Optimus Prime would turn sides so quickly.

Her mind wondered to the strange and crazy Madam Mim from the movie. Something about her reminded Aurora about one of the hazy voices. Why, she couldn't say. Nor why the thought of Optimus Prime made her spark ache.

Closing her optics, Aurora tried to fall into recharge but couldn't. She laid there thinking about Optimus as her optics gazed at nothing. Radio static buzzed to life in her sound receptors. She rose on her arms as a faint voice made her seek it through her mind. The more she concentrated on the voice, the clearer it became.

"…This is the Irish air control; can you verify your identity?" asked the voice of a man. Aurora stiffened with wide optics, scarcely taking in air to her vent system.

"This is Optimus Prime aboard the carrier," Aurora rose up to the sound of the deep voice. "We ask permission to enter your air space, and land at your bases—"

Silence quickly replaced ringing static. Aurora crawled out from her nest, and quickly crawled to the sliding doors, but she didn't open them. She sat down and hugged her knees, wishing to hear his voice again.

Aurora's optics darted to the globe, and she leaned toward it. She sought him out on the radio.

"…Steven what can you tell us about the damage to Cairo?" asked a female voice through the whine of static.

"It's terrible, Hanna. Police, firemen, and paramedics are still working round the clock both in and out of the city. And half of the city has been whipped away by one of Cybertron plates. Hundreds are either dead or missing. We'll have clips out soon, but it looks like the aftermath of a war out here."

Aurora continued along the radio currents. They moved like prickly strands of smoke, easily broken once touched, but still transferring their message. It was more of the same message from nearly all over the world. Except what countries that weren't harmed, spoke of wanting to start a war with the Cybertronians, and whip them out.

Aurora closed her optics as fluid leaked down her cheeks to her chin. She curled up back under the loft, wanting to turn off her radio. Then music filled her sound receptors and built up till a woman's voice singing away her fear.

"Lord Almighty,

I feel my temperature rising

Higher and higher

It's burning through to my soul…"

Aurora's body slowly loosened. She focused only on the rhythm of the music, the beats that filled her receptors, and the voice with a funny yet soothing accent. And she slowly drifted off.

"You light my morning sky with burning love…"

* * *

As Aurora recharged, the sound of light footsteps on straw gently tugged her awake. The footsteps halted beside her, then something pressed against her arm. Opening her optics, she saw Liam curled up by her arm. He turned and meet her gaze.

"Sorry if I woke you." he murmured.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, and he curled up as he put his face against her arm.

"I had a nightmare about mom," he replied quietly. "I lost her, again."

Aurora gently rose her arms, then gestured for him to get closer. He crawled under her arms to her chest. She curled up around him and laid some blankets on him. He pulled them around him and made a cocoon of warmth.

"I always wanted to befriend one of your kind." he murmured, listening to the faint humming of air through her vents. And the soft beat of her spark, not too unlike a galloping foal.

"Thank you," she whispered, resting her head on her arm. Both drifting off as an owl hooted to the moon and the gaunt planet of Cybertron.

* * *

Razorblade sat in a shadowy nest of an old castle's bones. Dark trees stood high to the winking stars. Crumbling walls jetted out like the ribcage of a giant. He would have loved nothing more than to leave earth and find a quiet place on Cybertron. Though what peace he would find would be short lived. If the Autobots didn't find him Megatron would, worst of all, Quintessa. Both parties seemed would forever fight and destroy their planet. Yet he knew no other way to end the war. Perhaps none of them knew how to live anymore.

Razorblade deeply vented, then sought out Quintessa's signal. After shifting through the multitudes of voices and static he found her. Part of him was surprised that the Autobots hadn't found her yet, her signal burned like a dark sun.

"My Creator." he addressed.

"What is keeping you?" Quintessa hissed.

"It fell into the sea."

"You lost it?" She growled.

"I had to—"

"You need to find it and bring it to me before Optimus gets his hands on it. It may have already awoken by now. And you best pray it hasn't perished."

Quintessa cut the connection. Leaving Razorblade to the symphony of the night that strangely sounded pleasant.

* * *

Bumblebee slowly lowered the shuttle on the long air strip as three green military vehicles drove up to meet them. He powered it down and marched down the gray hallways to the deployment bay. Optimus opened the hull door, and Bumblebee stood by him as it lowered. A uniformed man, flanked by his men, stood in waiting for them. Optimus marched down and greeted the men.

"Thank you for letting us land here." he said to them.

"Don't thank me, Sir. Follow me and I'll take you to General Carter." Lieutenant Henry Garland stated, and marched back to the vehicle.

Optimus and Bumblebee both transformed and followed them. Some of the soldiers gawked at them with bugged out eyes and slightly dropped jaws. They drove down the long strip to a road that lead along the outer rim of the main base. The soldiers lead them to a large hanger, where Optimus could stand without fear of scraping his head on the beams. And Bumblebee found it hard not to reminisce about the days at N.E.S.T.

On a catwalk near eye level for the Autobots stood the General. He was a little stout, but a tall man weathered over the years of service, and what hair he had was short silvery flecks with black. He gazed at them with a small smile and greeted them.

"Optimus Prime," began the General. "Lieutenant Bumblebee, welcome to Ireland, and thank you for your request to help."

"Thank you for allowing us to come." Optimus replied.

"The ones higher then me almost refused this meeting. But we don't have the same technology as the Americans, Japanese, or Chines. We need your help, but so long as you are here we wish for you to follow these rules; stay in vehicle mode when outside of the base, engage in combat only by my word or Lieutenant Garland's, and don't endanger any human life."

"We except your terms, General Carter." Optimus replied.

"Good, now we'll give you time to go over the reports regarding our uninvited friends, and discuses more later."

Optimus nodded, and the General saluted before marching down from the catwalk.

* * *

Bumblebee marched out of the shuttle. The long airstrip was surrounded by grass freckled with wild flowers. Beyond the tall fence capped by barbed wire stood a small forest. At the other side of the field sat Optimus. Bumblebee slowly marched down the airstrip then sat down crossing his legs.

Optimus hunched over a data pad, intently reading the reports from the Lieutenant.

"Sir," Bumblebee addressed, getting his commander's attention.

"Vivian, Lizzy, Squeaks and Cogman are back at the Folgan manor trying research anything on the horns. Vivian said she'll ring up friends from Oxford, and Cogman will call up Seymour Simmons again. I just hope he doesn't come up here, his aft stinks worse than a Hydro-weasel." Bumblebee's joke fell flat as the crickets sang. "Hot Rod, Drift, Hund, and Crosshairs are heading out to investigate the horns. The twins are laying low till we pick them up. But I don't know how long that'll last. And Cade is flying here. He should arrive before noon."

"Thank you," Optimus said. "You are relived till Cade joins us."

"Thanks." he murmured.

Optimus turned back to the pad. Bumblebee rose to his feet, and slowly marched away. Optimus ran his optics over the report, then reread it. Leaped to his feet he ran to Bumblebee and shoved it in his hands.

"Read this." Optimus ordered and began pacing.

Bumblebee looked at his commander with wide optics but turned to the pad. On it he read: 'The citizen described the object as a massive oval pod. It was "gel" like, and the Cybertronian burst out of it after being struck by an ax."

Bumblebee turned to Optimus who was watching him.

"It's my Sparling," Optimus said, looking from his Lieutenant to the surrounding sea of green. "I thought I lost her all those centuries ago, but somehow, she survived. After all this time."

Optimus's voice trembled as he rambled.

"Quintessa found her, used her—"

"Optimus," Bumblebee murmured, slowly possessing the news. "I'm sorry, but we both know that a youngling can't... can't survive past three days without sustenance."

"That's why we need to find her, now!" Optimus said and started running to find the General. Bumblebee followed, hoping for his commander's sake that the Sparling is still alive.

* * *

 **Quick disclaimer for the hounds of the internet: I don't own the song Burning Love, by Wynonna Judd (yes, the one from Lilo and Stitch), nor do I own the Sword in the Stone, made by Disney. I'm so excited for the next chapter! And if you would like to have a content beta/story correspondent, I'm here. But mind that I don't know everything, but if you just want to talk about story ideas, I'm open!**


End file.
